


A Song Named "All"

by PacSaysGayRights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacSaysGayRights/pseuds/PacSaysGayRights
Summary: I wrote this thing in the middle of the night sleep deprived without beta reading it. I am too lazy to revise it, so I'm sorry for the overall bad.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple hike, until the creature showed up. 

I was taking one of my weekly strolls in the forest to get fresh air. I always believed it would clear my mind, keeping me content. 

Losing track of time was always my specialty, it seems, as when I looked up into the sky, it was dark. 

I had also lost my trail. 

𝙂𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩, 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙖 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙚.

Yet somehow, out of the corner of my eye, a flicker of movement was spotted.

Some sort of large creature.

Figuring I had nothing to lose, I followed it.

Eventually it stopped.

As the moonlight shined down on the thing, I finally saw it in all its glory.

A gigantic black rabbit, larger than a bear, with eight legs looking like they could crush me easily, its gleaming snowy eyes staring at the stars.

It was like an abomination, yet the most natural thing in the universe.

Its eyes slowly closed as its mouth softly opened, like it was singing.

Then it did.

Was it noise, or music?

Did it have words or was it just sounds

I didn't care. 

It was nothing, yet everything; it mattered yet it didn't.

It was all.

And it was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?
> 
> This is also (obviously) a work of fiction.

It was over.

The creature looked over to me, its eyes carrying a short message.

𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡.

Why not, though?

But it had already left.

I looked around, surprised to see I was in front of my house.

What?

All of a sudden, I was in the town square.

How did I get here?

Then I felt some sort of urgency, to tell, to explain.

No, I can't. I promised.

Yet I didn't.

I want to go home.

I want to pretend this never happened.

I want to stop screaming.

I want to keep the promise I never made.

Help me.

I don't know what's happening.

I had told everyone.

Why?

I don't know anymore.

Why is the creature here?

It looks at me with a frightened expression.

Then it screeched the most painful sound I ever heard.

I don't feel anything.

I am in control.

I am alright.

So why do I want to die?


End file.
